skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Teamwork
"Twice as much fun!" -Skylanders: Teamwork tagline Skylanders: Teamwork is a fan game by PetStarPlanet. It is the fanon fifth game of the Skylanders series. This game introduces the Teamwork Skylanders. A Teamwork Skylander consists of two previously introduced Core Skylanders of the same element. The console version of the game comes with a new, bigger, Portal of Power, so that there is enough room for four Skylanders. The 3DS and tablet versions reuse the portal from Sklylanders: Trap Team. Skylanders Every element (except Light and Dark) has 4 Teamwork Skylanders and one returning Series 4/3/2 character. The Light and Dark elements have only one returning Core Skylander, one new Core character and a Trap Mini. The Teamwork Skylanders are more expensive than the Cores but cheaper than two Cores combined. The Skylanders are scaled down on toys, but they toys are still bigger than regular toys. Some characters come in Triple Packs and some come in Adventure Packs. The color of the bottom of each figure is yellow. The Series versions work in every game since their first appearance but the Teamwork Skylanders only work in this game and every game released after it. The Teamwork Skylanders have new attacks which combine the attacks of both characters of the team. They are controlled by one player, even when playing in co-op mode. The Trap Minis use special weapons made of Traptinyum (the Miniverse version of Traptanium). The traps don't work in this game, which means that the console/tablet villains are unplayable. However, in the 3DS version, you can play as the Nightmare Villains. They don't need to be trapped. Magic * Star Strike and Déjà Vu * Voodood and Cobra Cadabra * Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz ** Legendary Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Double Trouble and Dune Bug * Super Charge Spyro (Series 4) Undead * Hex and Fright Rider ** Olympic Hex and Fright Rider * Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper * Chop Chop and Funny Bone * Roller Brawl and Bat Spin ** Legendary Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Lightning Bolt Cynder (Series 4) Air * Sonic Boom and Scratch ** Legendary Sonic Boom and Scratch * Lightning Rod and Fling Kong * Warnado and Pop Thorn ** Snow Storm Warnado and Pop Thorn * Whirlwind and Blades * Wind Blow Jet-Vac (Series 4) Water * Zap and Wham-Shell * Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck ** Legendary Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck * Slam Bam and Chill ** Spooky Slam Bam and Chill * Punk Shock and Rip Tide * Screaming Echo (Series 2) Tech * Boomer and Countdown * Sprocket and Tread Head ** Legendary Sprocket and Tread Head * Wind-Up and Chopper * Drill Sergeant and Drobot * Gold Shooter Trigger Happy (Series 4) Earth * Bash and Flashwing ** Love Bash and Flashwing * Prism Break and Fist Bump ** Legendary Prism Break and Fist Bump * Slobber Tooth and Dino-Rang * Scorp and Rocky Roll * Earth Swimmer Terrafin (Series 4) Life * Shroomboom and Food Fight ** Legendary Shroomboom and Food Fight * Stump Smash and Bumble Blast * Zook and Zoo Lou ** Easter Zook and Zoo Lou * Camo and High Five * Blade Stealth Elf (Series 4) Fire * Smolderdash and Torch * Eruptor and Hot Dog ** Legendary Eruptor and Hot Dog * Flameslinger and Sunburn * Ignitor and Trail Blazer * Brawling Fryno (Series 3) Light * Angel Spotlight (Series 2) * Sun Blast * Knightling (Mini Knight Light) Dark * Shadow Blackout (Series 2) * Tarclops * Mini Mare (Mini Knight Mare) Nightmare Villains (3DS only; don't have toys) The Nightmare Villains can be unlocked by talking to Wiggleworth. * Dream Sheep * Boris Blisterbottom * Spike McPokerton * Birdo Chesterfield * Baron Von Smashbeak * Bobbin Rood * Runys Pointyboots * Olaf Crushersson * Marf Gargaroots * Grunkin Gobsprout * Big Bertha Bubblethorn * Bucktooth the Tiny * Shellshock Sheldon * Russel Purplestache Miis (Wii U and 3DS only; don't have toys) For the first time ever, Miis are playable in a Skylanders game. Miis can be added to the game by talking to Mags in the Hub World. When the player adds a Mii to the game, they can choose the Mii's element. Miis will get attacks based on their element. Miis don't have Soul Gems and they don't talk. When a Mii is added to the game, the player can play as it any time. Avatars (Xbox One only) Xbox Avatars are controlled like Miis. The only difference is that Avatars can use any unlocked hats from the game outside the game as well. Non-playable characters Hub world The hub world characters will appear in the hub world after completing a level. * Flynn: 'Takes the Skylanders to different places or level with his ship * 'Cali: 'Offers Heroic Challenges ''(all versions except the 3DS version) or daily Play Coins (3DS version only). * 'Hugo: '''Talks about the Eternal Light and Dark Sources ''(all versions except the 3DS version) or TBA (3DS version only) as well as bad things about sheep (all versions) * 'Tessa & Whiskers: '''Give a daily money bonus * 'Master Eon: Shows the Portal Master ranks * Persephone: Upgrades the Skylanders (all versions except the 3DS version) or tells about the leveling up system that unlocks new attacks (3DS version only) * Auric: 'Sells things * 'Captain Dreadbeard: A Skystones opponent * Avril: Offers Time Attack Challenges * Seraphina: Unlocks the turret in the Hub World * Quigley: Talks random things to the Skylanders * Ermit: Talks bad things about clouds * Mags: 'Gives the ability to add Miis ''(Wii U and 3DS version only) or Avatars (Xbox One version only) to the game. In the Playstation 4 and tablet versions, she tells about the Skylanders Academy. * '''Brock: Offers Arena Challenges (all versions except the 3DS version) * Wiggleworth: Unlocks the Nightmare Villains (3DS version only) Bosses Console/tablet * King Sheldon: The leader of the Bomb Shells * Drill-X 2.0: The stronger version of normal Drill-X * Great Grinnade: The king of Grinnades * Head-Cut: A golden knight with a large blade on the back of his helm * Noodles: The ice ogre that lives in the Glacier Gully * Core-Loch: 'A magical crystal Evilikin who was originally the Magic Doom Raider * 'Kaos: The Main Antagonist * Iron-Kaos: Kaos in his powerful robotic suit 3DS * [[General Troller|'General Troller']]: The captain of the Trolls * [[Mechanical Worm Mark 2|'Mechanical Worm Mark 2']]: The stronger verison of normal Mechanical Worm * [[Bone Chompbow|'Bone Chompbow']]: The commander of Bone Chompies * Eater Arbor Eater: The hungry tree who eats Chompies * Dreadbeard Captain Dreadbeard: the master of the Pirates * [[Nightmare|'Nightmare']] & [[Deathstar|'Deathstar']]: The Two Main Antagonists Packs and Waves E3 2015 * Glow-in-the-Dark Angel Spotlight (non-ingame variant) ** The variant also works in Skylanders: Trap Team like all other Series versions. Wave 1 (October 2015) * Console Starter Pack ** Bash and Flashwing (Teamwork Skylander) ** Blade Stealth Elf ** Pre-odering the Starter Pack gives you Golden High Five (a non-ingame variant version of Series 1 High Five) * 3DS Starter/Booster Pack ** Lightning Rod and Fling Kong (Teamwork Skylander) ** Brawling Fryno ** Pre-odering the Starter or Booster Pack gives you Silver Flip Wreck (a non-ingame variant version of Series 1 Flip Wreck) * Tablet Starter/Booster Pack ** Boomer and Countdown (Teamwork Skylander) ** Screaming Echo ** Pre-odering the Starter or Booster Pack gives you Bronze Bat Spin (a non-ingame variant version of Series 1 Bat Spin) * Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Sprocket and Tread Head * Whirlwind and Blades * Slam Bam and Chill * Shroomboom and Food Fight * Eruptor and Hot Dog * Slobber Tooth and Dino-Rang * Knightling and Mini Mare (double pack) * Super Charge Spyro * Concurrent Skies Adventure Pack ** Lightning Bolt Cynder ** Dark Gem of Power: Makes the enemies' attacks weaker ** Bone Chompy Summoner: Summons Bone Chompies that attack the enemies * Golden Tunnel Adventure Pack ** Gold Shooter Trigger Happy ** Light Gem of Power: Makes the Skylanders' attacks stronger ** Potion of Gold: Gives money no matter what you do Wave 2 (Halloween 2015) * Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck * Smolderdash and Torch * Prism Break and Fist Bump * Warnado and Pop Thorn * Zook and Zoo Lou * Chop Chop and Funny Bone * Star Strike and Deja Vu * Wind-Up and Chopper * Spooky Slam Bam and Chill * Lightning Bolt Cynder, Gold Shooter Trigger Happy and Super Charge Spyro (triple pack) Wave 3 (Holiday season 2015) * Camo and High Five * Hex and Fright Rider * Scorp and Rocky Roll * Sonic Boom and Scratch * Drill Sergeant and Drobot * Legendary Hot Dog and Eruptor * Legendary Wrecking Ball and Pop Fizz * Legendary Gill Grunt and Flip Wreck * Snow Storm Warnado and Pop Thorn * Earth Swimmer Terrafin * Wind Blow Jet-Vac * Volcanic Vault Battle Pack ** Sun Blast ** Tarclops Wave 4 (early 2016) * Flameslinger and Sunburn * Voodood and Cobra Cadabra * Stump Smash and Bumble Blast * Ghost Roaster and Grim Creeper * Zap and Wham-Shell * Legendary Prism Break and Fist Bump * Legendary Sonic Boom and Scratch * Legendary Sprocket and Tread Head * Love Flashwing and Bash * Sun Blast (single pack) * Tarclops (single pack) * Angel Spotlight * Shadow Blackout Wave 5 (spring 2016) * Ignitor and Trail Blazer * Punk Shock and Rip Tide * Double Trouble and Dune Bug * Legendary Shroomboom and Food Fight * Legendary Roller Brawl and Bat Spin * Easter Zook and Zoo Lou Wave 6 (summer 2016) * Lightning Rod and Fling Kong * Bash and Flashwing * Boomer and Countdown * Olympic Hex and Fright Rider * Blade Stealth Elf, Brawling Fryno and Screaming Echo (triple pack) Modes Story mode Like the previous Skylanders games, the story mode has many levels and a hub world. Unlike the previous games, there can be up to four players. If there are multiple players, they will play as a team. Battle mode Battle mode comes back. Now there can be 2-4 players in battle mode. There are many different types of battle mode, such as Arena Rumble and Ring Out. The Battle mode isn't available on the 3DS and tablet versions. Online Battle mode The online Battle mode is like regular Battle mode, but online. The online Battle mode is also available on the 3DS and tablet versions of the game. Challenge mode Challenge mode is similar to the features exclusive to Skylanders: Swap Force. There can be 1-4 players. If there are 2 or more players, you can play as a team or againts each other. If there are 4 players, you can also choose the Team vs mode (2 vs 2). Story (3DS version) The story takes place between the 3DS version of Skylanders: Trap Team and the console version of this game. During the events of this game, Kaos is still trapped. Ending At the end of the game, Cali falls in love with Flynn and they decide to start dating. Story (console and tablet versions) Beginning The traps from Skylanders: Trap Team turn out to be only temporary. However, all villains except Kaos stop being evil because the Skylanders might retrap them if they continue being evil. Meanwhile, Kaos reunites with his butler Glumshanks and starts working on another plan to take over Skylands. Meanwhile, Flynn and Cali are enjoying their first date on a beautiful island, until they hear an explosion. Flynn and Cali notice that something is wrong and go check out what the explosion was. It turns out that the explosion was caused by a Core Bomb, which is a bomb that destroys anything good but nothing evil. Soon they meet Hugo, who tells that Core Bombs should only work if the Core of Light is missing at least one Eternal Elemental Source. However, Hugo soon figures out that the Core of Light is still missing the Eternal Light and Dark Sources. He also tells that the only way to deactive a Core Bomb is having two closely working Skylanders destroy it together. After that, Master Eon appears and tells the player about the Teamwork Skylanders, who trained in the Skylanders Academy to work together. After this, the player has to put a Skylander on the portal in order to start the first level. Main plot The main plot of the game is about collecting the Eternal Light and Dark Sources and battling Kaos and his new ally, Core-Loch, who is the one who owned the Core Bombs. At some point, it turns out that Kaos and Core-Loch placed the Core Bombs all over Skylands to destroy the goodness of Skylands. Final battle At the end of the game, Kaos uses his powerful iron suit and becomes Iron-Kaos. He uses the suit in order to be powerful enough to destroy the Core of Light again. The Skylanders have to battle him in the final battle, which has a time limit. Ending At the end of the game, Kaos is defeated and the Core of Light is shown being complete once again. Hugo is able to get rid of the sheep. Flynn and Cali get married. Master Eon thanks the player for saving Skylands again and tells that there is always a possibilty that Kaos returns or someone even more evil attacks. Levels Console & Tablet Levels Hub World: Ruins # Falling Island # Winter Tower # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA 3DS Levels Adventure Pack Levels * Pirate Seas * Darklight Crypt * Empire of Ice * Dragon's Peak * Tower of Time * Sheep Wreck Island * Nightmare Express * Mirror of Mystery * Sunscraper Spire * Midnight Museum * Concurrent Skies * Golden Tunnel Level features Gates This game features Elemental Gates and Teamwork Gates. Teamwork Gates can only be opened by a Teamwork Skylander while Elemental Gates can be opened with a Skylander of a specific element. Gates contain special things such as hats or legendary treasures. Elemental areas Besides the Elemental gates, there are areas where only characters of a certain element can go. Swap Force characters can go to their bottom halves' areas (for example, Blast Buckler can go on water). Zap has his original Soul Gem ability from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants while Double Trouble gains extra speed in Magic areas and Stump Smash regains health in Life areas. Bridges At some points, bridges need to be summoned in order to find special items. Only Magic Skylanders can summon bridges. Spooky areas Undead Skylanders can go to spooky places where no other Skylander can go. Clouds Air Skylanders can bounce on clouds. Water areas Water areas from the previous games are back. However, this time only Water Skylanders can go on water. Cars Tech Skylanders can drive cars. There are some places which can only be accessed by driving a car. Purple Tzo Crystals While Earth Skylanders don't have exclusive areas, they're the only ones who can destroy Purple Tzo Crystals. Trees Life Skylanders can climb trees. Trees are common in forest levels. Lava Fire Skylanders can go on lava. Lava areas appear in volcano levels. Bright areas These areas are so bright that only Light Skylanders can see there. Dark areas Some areas are so dark that only Dark Skylanders can see there. Core Bomb Areas These areas can only be entered by Teamwork Skylanders. In these areas, a Teamwork Skylander need to destroy a Core Bomb within a time limit. If they succeed, they get a reward. Elemental Power Zones These should not be confused with elemental areas. Unlike elemental areas, all Skylanders are playable in these areas, but Skylanders of a specific element are stronger. Jumping The jump feature from Skylanders: Swap Force and Skylanders: Trap Team returns. This gives new special advantages in some returning areas such as the Heroic Challenge areas and the Adventure Packs from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. Turrets Turrets are similar to the ones in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure and Skylanders: Giants. All Skylanders of the original eight elements shoot the same things as in the original games. Light element Skylanders shoot suns and Dark element Skylanders shoot moons. Battle mode Types * Arena Rumble: The Skylanders try to defeat each other until only one remains * SkyGoal: The Skylanders try to score more goals than their opponents * SkyGem Master: The Skylanders try to collect more gems than their opponents * Ring Out: The Skylanders try to knock each other out of the arena Arenas * Troll Factory * Slime Pipe * Quicksand Quarry * Frozen Outpost * Cyclops Square (requires a Teamwork Skylander) * Sunrise Towers (requires a Mini Skylander) * Lockdown Islands (requires a Trap Master) * Rampant Ruins (requires a Swap Force Skylander) * Wheel of Power (requires a Giant) * Icicle Isle (requires Empire of Ice) * Cube Dungeon (requires Dragon's Peak) * The Necropolis (requires Darklight Crypt) * Pirate Grotto (requires Pirate Seas) * Aqueduct (requires Tower of Time) * Muhsroom Grove (requires Sheep Wreck Islands) * Train Station'' (requires Nightmare Express)'' * Mabu Stadium (requires Mirror of Mystery) * Sun Tower (requires Sunscraper Spire) * Golden City (requires Golden Tunnel) * Electric Elevator (requires Concurrent Skies) * Castle of Darkness (requires Midnight Museum) * Frost Fight (requires Dragonfire Cannon) * Docks of Doom (requires Dragonfire Cannon) * Metal Hive (requires Scorpion Striker) * Cliff Dive Crag (requires Scorpion Striker) * Ultimate Wheel of Power (requires Golden Dragonfire Cannon) * Fiery Forge (requires Fiery Forge) * Treacherous Beach ''(requires Arkeyan Crossbow)'' * Volcanic Vault (requires Volcanic Vault) Elemental advantages and disadvantages In the battle mode, each element is strong and weak againts another element. For the Swap Force Skylanders, only the element of the top half counts. There are two advantage cycles, and Magic is the only element that is in both of them, making it strong againts two elements and weak againts two. List of advantages (< means weak against) * Magic Skylanders Teamwork Compatibility Chart.png Trivia * PetStarPlanet came up with the idea in July 2014. Originally, some Teamwork Skylanders were supposed to be different (mostly because some Skylanders from Skylanders: Trap Team weren't announced yet). For example, Roller Brawl was with Cynder and Prism Break was with Terrafin. * This is the first Skylanders game that is not available for the seventh generation consoles. * This is the first game to reuse a previously used Hub World (reusing the Ruins from Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure). * This game is currently the Skylanders game with the least new characters and the most returning characters. ** However, this is not the game with the most Series versions, as most of the Skylanders return as Teamwork Skylanders. * Core-Loch is the only Doom Raider who was not in Trap Team and the only Evilikin that has crystal parts. * The "Teamwork Skylanders" symbol has Bash and Flashwing in it. * If you toylink Teamwork Skylanders to Skylanders: Lost Islands, it will unlock both Core Skylanders (if you don't have them already). ** The variant versions of Teamwork Skylanders appear as two separate Skylanders in Skylanders: Lost Islands but they are always toy linked together. * The non-ingame variants that come along the pre-ordered game are based on how the Skylanders ranked in the Frito-Lay competition held in 2014. * Even though the traps don't work in this game, traps can still be used in the new portal. This is because the new portal can also be used in previous games, including Skylanders: Trap Team. * The Adventure Packs of all previous games work in this game. However, the villains of the Skylanders: Trap Team Adventure Packs are untrappable. ** The Skylanders: Trap Team Expansion Packs are called Adventure Packs in this game and all later games. * The Volcanic Vault item returns in a battle pack. They toy is completely redesigned but the way it works is identical to the original one. Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Games Category:Fifth Game Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Skylanders Series Category:Fan games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:4-Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Skylanders: Teamwork Category:PetStarPlanet Category:Protected Pages